Mechanical Heart
by Allanna Stone
Summary: Eelampirai "Ellie" Mir is Henry Green's little sister. High spirited and rebellious, she finds a friend in Jacob Frye and soon, sparks of romance are flying every which way.


**Mechanical Heart**

 **I don't own Assassin's Creed.**

 **SUMMARY:**

 **Eelampirai "Ellie" Mir is Henry Green's little sister. High spirited and rebellious, she finds a friend in Jacob Frye and soon, sparks of romance are flying every which way.**

"Bhaiyaa?"

Henry Green turned towards the soft voice with a smile that quickly became a horrified frown. Evie and Jacob Frye both exchanged puzzled glances before catching sight of the speaker.

A hooded assassin leaned heavily against the doorframe, panting in pain as they clutched at a wound oozing blood in their side. They took a step forward and automatically crumpled to the floor with a groan of pain.

"Ellie!" The Indian assassin yelped, rushing to their side.

"Damned Blighters nicked me," they explained through a groan.

"Mr. Frye, if you may, take Ellie upstairs, first bedroom on the left. Miss Frye, grab some brandy from that cabinet over there," Henry barked, spurring the twins into action.

Jacob carefully picked up the assassin- Ellie- before hurrying up the stairs and into a neatly kept bedroom. He gently rested the assassin onto the bed before removing their hood.

Ellie's beauty almost made his heart stop beating for a moment. She had long black curls which were wrangled into a constricting braid that fell over a shoulder, skin so pale that Jacob could make out her blue veins, and was petite and slender in build.

Henry rushed into the room before Jacob could take her in more.

"Mr. Frye, if you could please," he said, jerking his head over towards the door. Jacob pretended that he hadn't heard the Indian assassin as he quickly checked her over for any more injuries as Henry readied a needle with thread and a candle.

"Evie doesn't like watching people get stitched up," Jacob informed him with a grim smile, pausing over her jacket before shrugging and unbuttoning the garment. "Nothing that I haven't seen before," he quickly assured the ruffled older brother.

Jacob casually watched as Henry quickly stitched up the shallow, but still oozing wound, handing over a damp cloth for wiping away the blood when Henry paused to wipe his forehead.

"Need me to take over, Greenie?" Jacob asked, nudging Henry out of the way and taking the needle from him before busying himself with taking care of the wound. Unlike his older sister, caring for wounds didn't faze Jacob. He was used to taking care of himself after brawls back in Crawley. "I thought you were the only assassin in London, anyway."

"I'm not- I had to protect my little sister from danger," he responded in a tense voice. "But she's a wild card, always getting into fights. I can't help but worry for her."

"It's your job as an older brother," Jacob said, tying off the row of neat stitched and cutting the excess thread and needle away. He then carefully wrapped gauze around the painful wound in her side.

"It hurts, Bhaiyaa," whimpered the girl, who had been awake for the past few minutes without Jacob even realizing it.

"I know it hurts, trust me, I've had my fair share of knife wounds," Jacob soothed her, smiling crookedly.

"Who're you?" she asked through gritted teeth, shifting into a more comfortable position.

"Name's Jacob Frye, at your service, milady," he answered with a smirk, taking off his hat to bow to her. "And you?"

"I'm Eelampirai," she introduced herself with a small smile.

"Ella-mph-pie-ria?" Jacob tried in vain to pronounce her name, only to have her gasp out in pain from giggling.

"Just call me Ellie," she chortled.

"Ellie," Jacob turned at Henry's light cough.

"What happened?" the Indian asked.

"You know, I just accidently pissed off a few Blighters, thing got a bit out of hand, nothing to fuss over," she shrugged, making his eyebrows shoot up.

"Nothing to fuss over?" he repeated her words slowly. "Ellie, you were bleeding."

"You get paper cuts pretty much all the time," pointed out Ellie.

"You could've died," Henry said exasperatedly.

"Says the man who is an assassin but can't kill," huffed Ellie, taking a low blow to her brother's pride.

Henry opened his mouth to say something only to shut it.

"What am I going to do with you, choti behen?" he groaned.

"Set me loose on Sterrick, I'm a weapon to be reckoned with," she suggested hotly.

"No! Absolutely not!" snapped Henry. "He is the grandmaster, if you go up against him, you'll die!"

"I'll never know if you keep me home!" she shot at him.

"I'm trying to protect you! The Blighters are ruthless, they'll kill you if given the chance!" he snapped.

Jacob could tell that they would continue to fight until blue in the face, so he stepped in to be the moderator.

"Greenie, Ellie, that's enough!" He held up his hands. "Ellie, from what I can tell, you are a skilled fighter, but you still need training if you want to go up against the Blighters and come off as the victor." Ellie huffed and folded her arms, leaning into the pillows more. "Greenie, you need to let Ellie learn from her mistakes. Sooner or later, she's going to learn not to screw with the Blighters," he told the Indian, who also huffed and stormed out of the room.

"Thanks," Ellie smiled at Jacob. "Nowadays, all we do is fight with each other."

"Just like me and Evie," he chortled.

"Evie and I," corrected said twin, entering the room. "Is everything alright? I heard shouting and Mr. Green stormed out a minute ago."

"Bhaiyaa is being overprotective, as usual," huffed Ellie, unbuckling her assassin's gauntlet and dropping it onto the floor.

Jacob took this time to take in Ellie's bedroom. A small bookcase was overflowing with books of many different subjects, and a desk was pushed up against the wall with journals and pens haphazardly strewn around the surface. The bed was inviting with a pale blue blanket and pillows and a table next to the bed had a small vase with orange and yellow flowers.

Jacob sighed heavily as he glanced at Ellie, who was smiling and laughing with Evie as they chatted about the latest hair styles that the upper class was sporting. He smiled and shook his head as he exited the bedroom. At least he wouldn't worry about his older sister having someone to talk to now.


End file.
